The Brother of One: Prologue
by Morrigan Ollathir
Summary: This is the backstory of two characters I will be playing in an upcoming Pathfinder session, Morrigan and Charon. Both are brothers by only a mere 2 years, yet they are vastly different. With their family secret, will they be able to make the right call, or the wrong call? Will one become good? or evil?


The Brother of One: Prologue

Once upon a time, there was an elven town that was hidden away from the entire material plane. It had no name, but we'll call it Solime'. In Solime', there lived many elves, but none quite like the family that lived deep in the forest. This family was hated by the town as they were half-elves. Now, the family was known to be a nice family when in town: showed up to the local market from time to time to buy food, greet people, and even help the other elves if they needed help; however, this never ended well. The family kept on getting scolded, being told to never come to Solime' or kill themselves because of their human blood. The family ended up becoming very twisted as time went on. Eventually, the half-elven family broke the one rule in the town: do not open the Gates to the material plane. The Gates to the material plane were the only way for anyone to get into and out of the town. The family opened the Gates and went to the material plane. After a while, they would come back with humans, knocked out. They then experimented on the humans they'd bring back. "Played" with them, if you will. A few hundred years later, the barrier that hides the town from the material plane began to become weak. Everyone in town was freaking out. The half-elven family knew why and it was because of frequenting to and from the material plane.

One day, one child of the family wandered the forest a bit and continued to do so, day after day after day, and he enjoyed it. He loved the life that he saw: the frogs, deer, trees, all sorts of that. He eventually wandered too far out into the forest one day and got lost. He cried out to his mother, father, brother, and even uncle. No one came. He began to cry as he laid against a thick, dark wood tree. "Why so glum, Child?" The kid looks up to see an old elf. The old elf had robes of runes tracked down the stitching along with a beautiful dark wooden staff with a blue orb at the end. The old elf repeated himself, "Why are you crying?" The kid replied with a sniffly voice, "Because… I don't know how to get back home…" The old elf chuckled. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Don't worry, I will get you home." After a few hours of talking with the kid, the old elf hands him a ring. "I can tell you have the capability of using magic. Although it is dark magic, we might be able to change that. Please come see me whenever you like." The kid nods and the old elf transported him back home. After that encounter with the old elf, the kid kept on coming back day after day, week after week, year after year.

Meanwhile, the kid's younger brother was being forced to get humans every week or so, along with their uncle. They'd arrive late at night, almost morning, back home. The older brother's spirit was broken years ago when their parent's tortured him and forced him to cut open a human's stomach and replace the heart with a still-beating elf's heart. The elf's body was put back where they belonged and the town wrote it up as a heart attack. The older brother had no hope and hated doing this to the human's, but was forced to. One night, he snapped and murdered his uncle during an operation of kidnapping. He told all the humans to go back home. The older brother then re-opened the Gates and pushed all of them back through into the material plane. A couple years passed since that event and the parents eventually killed themselves over the grief and sorrow they put on their children.

10 years later, during the day, the Gates of the material plane opened. A flood of humans came through and started to slaughter every single elf in the town. The older brother put on a dirty, somewhat gray mask with a slightly dirty yellow scarf and dashed through the slaughter of the town and ran out into the material plane, but not before he was stopped just outside their home by his younger brother. The two brothers bickered about saving the town or letting them all die. Eventually the older brother said, "Morrigan… You do know what your name means, correct? Do you not know why our parents let you free so early?" "Why?" he asked in tears. "Because they believed you would be great with the magic they had but they began to regret the name they gave you. That you should not have to deal with our family, that you should have been a fresh start for the family. This is our chance for a fresh start. Let's go." "No… These humans were the ones that made the town hate us, Charon! Because of them, we are half-elves! We are nothing!... we are nothing…" Morrigan said, beginning to cry. Charon picked up his little brother and dashed to the town. "If you are to side with them… then die with them…" The older brother said, dropping his little brother onto the ground in the middle of town, riddled with corpses around him. Charon then dashed as fast as he could and went into the Gates, never to be seen again. The humans saw Morrigan and attempted to kill him, yet none could. His power came out in an act of rage and brought back the dead, elves and humans alike. He then shouted while crying, "GET YOUR REVENGE!" He kept on shouting out, "YOU WANTED THIS, RIGHT, FATHER? RIGHT, MOTHER? I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH? WELL LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID. LOOK AT IT!" The skeletons and bodies slaughtered the rest of the humans. Morrigan broke down crying in the fetal position shortly after his rant, remembering a couple years ago, before the old elf died.

"I am going to die very soon, Morrigan. Before I die, however, I'd like to ask you if you'd like to be a druid with me. It will take time though. Will that be alright?" Morrigan trusted the old elf at this point and agreed. After a year and a half, the old elf asked Morrigan again if he'd like to become a druid. "Y-yes, of course!" he replied, happily. The old elf then got the ritual set up and started. A few minutes after the ritual, the old elf started to have a heart attack. In his dying breath, he told Morrigan to take his body to where they first met and bury him there, along with the staff. Morrigan nodded and went to the old elf's body, picked him up, and buried him beneath the soil next to the tree they met almost 12 years ago to that day.

He stopped breaking down and stood up. Morrigan then went back to the old elf's place, and made the ring the old elf gave him stuck to his hand. After a bit of training in the town, he made an arcane bond with the ring. Morrigan then went to the Gates of the Material Plane, turns behind him, and says, "I'm sorry everyone." and went through the Gates.

This is the story of Morrigan and Charon.

Editor's Note: This is actually the backstory of two characters I'm making for a future Pathfinder/D&D session so I'm not expecting this to get big or anything. Maybe when there's enough content in the session will I make the first chapter, and I'd love to, just don't expect more than a couple chapters.


End file.
